


A Punishment Most Severe

by PariahSentToSave



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariahSentToSave/pseuds/PariahSentToSave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the first Jurassic Park book from Grant's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Punishment Most Severe

“None of us is going anywhere, Dr. Grant.” God, it was only too true. First, we had the entire country. Then, the city of San Jose. Then, the resort. Then, they locked us in our rooms.

None of us was going anywhere. We could see that, now. We weren’t guests anymore. We were prisoners. This fact became exceptionally clear when guards were posted at the doors in the hallway. They at least kept us in adjoining rooms, letting us stay together. Not even Tim and Lex were allowed outside the rooms. The phones were disabled next, efficiently cutting off our access to other people. Black tarp was placed over the outsides of our windows shortly after, followed by our televisions being removed. We didn’t care much, too bored already to bother.

Time slowly bled together, becoming meaningless altogether. Our meals were brought in carts, any books we were given were taken at the end of the day. I was thankful, honestly. It let us know when the day was over. I counted eighty-three days since they put the tarp up. Eighty-three days of being shut off from the world completely.

“I’m bored.”

“Tim, don’t breathe so loudly.”

“I want to go home.”

Another thing I was grateful for was the never-ending string of complaints from Lex. Most time, she broke the silence even Tim and Muldoon encouraged. She complained at everyone, including the guards when they brought food or took our books.

We should have anticipated it. We should have stopped her, taught her to be silent. We should have tried to help her. They came while she was crying, far too loudly. Wailing, almost. We tried to quiet her, but it wasn’t enough. The guards had obviously had enough, bursting into the room Tim and Lex shared. Before we could react, she was pulled from the room, the door shut harshly in our faces. I looked at Ellie, my suspicions confirmed in her eyes.

We would not be seeing Lex again.

Tim disappeared next, while we were sleeping. When we asked the guards, they informed us the children had been sent home. We tried to keep that faith, but when Gennaro went missing, we could only assume the worst. With only three of us left, our chances looked damn bleak.

Sixteen days after Gennaro disappeared, a television was brought in, a VCR attached, tape already inside. Warily, Ellie pressed play, Muldoon and I sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed as she sat on the mattress. What we saw confirmed every fear we’d talked over.

Life had found a way.

On the screen, the burned carcass of an apatosaurus sat smoking, fire smoldering in the shrubbery around it. Ellie gasped, nearly falling off the bed in her eagerness to point to a movement on the screen. Well, damn.

“Procompsognathus,” she breathed, her finger a breath away from the tiny green dinosaur on the screen, chewing contentedly on the ribcage of the herbivore. Suddenly, it made sense why we were left here in this room.

We were to return to Jurassic Park. Our punishment for our part in the happenings on Jurassic Park was to return. To live, exiled, among the ruins of John Hammond’s dream. We would not leave the island.

I could not imagine any punishment that would be worse than returning to that hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I might write more!


End file.
